


Losing Control

by xenocuriosa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Femsub, Jaina needs some therapy tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenocuriosa/pseuds/xenocuriosa
Summary: Sometimes Jaina just needs tolet go. Luckily, Jag is there to help her with that.
Relationships: Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exit to Endor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194700) by [JadeSabre83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83). 



> [JadeSabre83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83) wrote [this lovely fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194700) for me, and I was inspired by the spanking scene in it to write my own! So, uh, here it is.

Jaina stood at attention in her flight suit, her hair loose around her shoulders, her hands clasped behind her back, her chin tilted up with a bit more attitude than she’d usually give a superior officer. Then again, Jag wasn’t actually her superior, not really. Only tonight.

He was looking at her with a level gaze, the same one he turned on rookie pilots when he was deciding if they measured up to his standards. Jaina felt prickly and disobedient, pinned down by his eyes, and she had to grit her teeth to keep from squirming or shooting off a snappy remark.

"At ease, Solo," he said finally, to Jaina’s mild surprise. She’d thought he’d continue the military shtick for longer than that. She reached out to him with the Force, sampling his emotions with the lightest of touches. Behind that stony expression, he was nervous, excited, already a little aroused – and a little ashamed. Jaina didn’t press further – she knew without asking that he wouldn’t like her snooping around in his mind – but she could sympathize. She was embarrassed by her own desires too.

She almost called it off right then. Jaina knew what they were doing wasn’t _bad_ , exactly, but it wasn’t what they _should_ be doing. She was the leader of her squadron, the pretend avatar of Yun-Harla – Jag was pretending to be her _servant_ , for kriff’s sake, and if they carried on with this game, would he be able to keep up the act? Knowing what she looked like when she was so vulnerable, would he be able to respect her?

Jag didn’t have the Force and he couldn’t read her mind, but he could clearly read the expression on her face. He stepped forward and touched her face gently, his fingers skating down the curve of her jawline.

"At ease," he repeated, softer this time, and waited. Jaina licked her lips and said nothing, but lost the stiff posture. Then, still close enough that their breath mingled, Jag said, "Now take off that flight suit."

It was less erotic than it would’ve been, had they been other people; both of them were pilots, and far too used to stripping down around squadmates to really find the disrobing process attractive. Plus, Jaina didn’t think she could do a good striptease if she tried. So she didn’t, and removed her flight suit with the swift efficiency of experience.

But she took off her underclothes too, this time, and the way Jag looked at her when she straightened, completely naked, was definitely not the way an officer should look at his pilots. It was not a very Jag-like expression, either. No cool facade here: he looked like he wanted to devour her. A hot flush rose in Jaina’s face and her skin prickled with goosebumps, her nipples hardening. She wanted his mouth on them.

She was considering telling him just that, and damn the game, but Jag stepped forward again and touched her. Nothing new – it wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before – but the _way_ he touched her was different. In the past, he’d always caressed her, been almost painfully gentle with her, as if she was fragile. This time, he tugged her close with authority, skimmed his hands down the straight line of her spine and gripped her buttocks firmly, pulling her flush against his body. The fabric of his clothes rubbed against her skin, which was strangely over-sensitized right now, and she was suddenly very aware of her nudity in contrast to his uniform.

She had the power here, she knew; even if Jag, for some reason, wouldn’t willingly let her lead, she had the Force. But the urge to hand over that power welled up in her like tears, the desire to just _let go_ and let someone else make the decisions for once.

Jaina twined her arms around Jag’s neck and whispered his name, tilting her head up for a kiss.

And Jag more than delivered; he kissed her with an intensity bordering on violence, sinking one hand in her hair and pulling on the loose strands until Jaina’s scalp ached, just like she’d asked him to do. The other hand stayed on her ass, pressing her close and squeezing. His tongue parted her lips and Jaina kissed him back with equal ferocity, filled with the contradictory desires to both yield to him and never give an inch.

Then he nipped her lower lip, hard, and Jaina squeaked.

"What – " she gasped, and Jag yanked her hair so hard her head snapped back, and pressed his lips to her neck, sucking a bruise there before lifting his head and murmuring into her ear.

"This is what you wanted, right?" he asked. He was striving for smooth but there was a trace amount of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes," Jaina whispered, and tilted her head back to give him more access. "Yes, Jag, I want – "

"That's _sir_ to you," he interrupted, and Jaina couldn't help but grin at him.

"This is what I want, sir," she repeated, and Jag smiled back.

"Good," he said. Abruptly, he pushed her backwards, and Jaina stumbled before she remembered the bed was right behind her. "Lay down."

Jaina obeyed, feeling obscurely shy about it. She propped herself on her elbows and watched as Jag stripped off his clothes, admiring the muscled plane of his abdomen and chest, the strength in his arms – the size of his cock, already half-hard. Jaina's legs squeezed together involuntarily as she thought about him sinking inside her, filling her up.

Jag, unaware of her gaze, knelt on the bed and looked at her for a long moment. She let him, watching him in turn. Then he ran his fingers up the curve of her right calf, curled them around her ankle, and gently spread her legs.

She was wet, had been so since he first pulled her hair. His gaze sparked when he noticed, but Jag was nothing if not controlled. He didn't touch her there, but instead lifted her leg and kissed the arch of her foot, her ankle, shifted forward so his thigh was pressing against her body. Against her cunt. Jag didn't particularly like swearing, but Jaina thought it was sexy to refer to herself like that – almost degrading – but she didn't want to think too hard about why she liked it.

She rocked her hips involuntarily, rubbing against his thigh, and bit off a gasp. Jag gave her an amused look and leaned a little harder against her, giving her more to work with. Jaina rolled her hips again and this time let the sigh escape as a shiver of pleasure raced up her spine.

"Good girl," Jag said, and Jaina flung an arm across her face to hide her blush. She _liked_ it when he called her that.

There was a smile in his voice when he added, "My goddess."

"Am I?" Jaina asked, a little sharply. "You're certainly treating me gently enough."

"Oh, do you want me to be rough?" Teasing.

Jaina uncovered her face and met his gaze.

"Yeah," she said. "You're not going to break me."

Jag's face transformed, the levity hidden, intensity rising.

His fingers skated down her thighs to her cunt, running his thumbs so gently along her folds Jaina wanted to scream. Her clit was throbbing and his hands were _right there_ but he still didn't touch her.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he ordered – and it _was_ an order; Jaina had heard that same tone in the cockpit.

"I already did," she snapped back. And she had, when she'd first brought up the idea of Jag dominating her – _being rough,_ as he put it.

"You were vague," he countered. "I want detail, goddess." His thumb circled her entrance but didn't dip inside; Jaina gritted her teeth. "Explicit detail."

"I want you to fuck me," Jaina said, and stopped.

"I gathered that," Jag said dryly. "What else?"

Jaina swallowed. Jag's thumb, damp from her arousal, was dangerously close to her clit now, circling the bud of nerves tightly enough to make her twitch.

"I want you to pull my hair," she continued, a stupid remark since he already had. Jag nodded encouragingly. Jaina bit her lip, thought about her fantasies.

"I want – " she said, and faltered. Seven hells, why was it so hard to just say what she wanted?

Because she felt like she _shouldn't_ want this. She was Jaina Solo; she was in control.

But she didn't want to be.

"I want you to take control," she said in a rush. "I want you to pull my hair, and slap me, and – and _punish_ me – Jag!"

She cried out as he slipped his thumb directly over her clit, the stimulation so intense it almost hurt. He rubbed it in circles as she twitched and writhed under him, his intent gaze pinning her down. She clawed at the sheets, squirming, and said, "Jag, it's too much – "

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly, and she shook her head violently. "I didn't think so."

Tension built and built in her groin as Jag's thumb swirled around her clit, too much and too soon, and Jaina wanted to grab his wrist and pull it away, Jaina wanted him to never stop – she clenched her thighs around his arm, her hands going to her breasts and pinching her nipples, adding a touch of almost-pain to the sensation of pleasure between her legs –

And then Jag stopped.

Jaina whined, as he pulled his hand away, "I didn't _tell_ you to stop!"

His hand, wet with her fluids, slapped her across the face, and he didn't hold back; _you're not going to break me_ , she'd said, and he'd taken her at her word.

She liked that about him.

But the thought quickly fled as her head snapped to the side and _all_ thoughts disappeared except intent focus on Jag, hovering above her, his hand raised as if he was going to slap her again.

"I'm in control now, Jaina," he said in a soft voice edged with durasteel. He licked his lips. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

A full-body shiver ran through her, and Jaina nodded. Jag sat back on his heels and said, "Get on your knees."

Was he going to fuck her from behind? Jaina hoped so; when he fucked her like that, the angle made her come so hard she couldn't think straight for ten minutes afterward.

But instead, Jag pulled her across his lap, adjusting his cock so it was prodding her side and not trapped under her body. He arranged her to his liking, her body pliant – probably the first time in her life Jaina Solo had _ever_ been pliant – crossing her wrists above her head, keeping her legs pressed together and stretched out behind her.

"Jag?" she asked curiously. She'd abandoned the _sir_ ; it didn't feel right. "What are you going to do?"

"You want to be punished," he said, and stroked her hair. "I don't know what for, Jaina, but I'm going to give it to you."

A thousand reasons flitted through her head, but she pushed them away and focused on the here and now, on Jag's hands on her, on the throbbing between her legs –

On the way her ass stung after he delivered a punishing smack to it, making her jump and cry out.

"Jag!" she yelped, both outraged and delighted, and he did it again. Her body jerked and she gripped the sheets tightly in clenched fists. She'd thought he might go here, but she hadn't thought it would _hurt_ like this. She hadn't expected to like it this much, either.

"Yes, goddess?" he asked, a mocking note in his voice she'd never heard before.

"Do it again."

Jag obliged. Jaina could feel his pleasure through the Force, his worries melted away – almost. There was still some lingering negative emotion Jaina couldn't quite pin down, but she lost her tenuous connection with his mind when he started to spank her harder.

Harder, yes, and faster too, a quick staccato pattern Jaina couldn't track. Each time she'd caught the rhythm, Jag would vary it, and each time she grew too comfortable, he would change it up, switching from slapping to pinching, from pinching to caressing, then back to a hard slap again. Jaina writhed, panting and whining, and she pressed her face against the bed as inexplicable tears welled in her eyes.

Her feelings were a mess. Jag had said this was a punishment, and that had been what she'd psychologically prepared for, but it wasn't at all. She could feel it in the way he slapped her, moderating his technique to tease exactly the right reaction from her, and in the way he occasionally ran his fingers across the sore areas of her ass, his gentleness deceiving. And if she hadn't been able to tell it from that, his emotions were bright, pulsing in the Force like a beacon.

He loved her.

And she felt the same.

Jaina sank into that feeling, that _certainty,_ and let the tears flow. Jag noticed after a few moments and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Jaina?"

"Keep going," she said raggedly. "It's so good, Jag, keep going – "

"I don't think I will," he said thoughtfully, and Jaina jerked her head around to stare at him accusingly. "I think I'm going to change things up a bit."

"How – " Jaina began, and quickly shut up when Jag parted her thighs with one hand and deftly slipped two fingers inside her.

No teasing this time; Jag thrust his fingers in and out a few times, almost lazily, then pushed them deep inside her and curled them to just the right spot; slowly, he rocked his hand back and forth, and the pressure of his fingers inside her made Jaina whimper. He knotted his hand in her hair and pressed her face against the sheets.

"Good girl," Jag said, his voice gone a little hoarse. She felt him swallow. "You're soaking wet."

"Your fault," Jaina shot back, and Jag's cock twitched. He liked knowing that he made her wet, that _he_ was the reason Jaina was aroused and disheveled and altogether a mess. "Jag, can you please…"

"Yes?"

"Can I move?"

He let go of her hair in answer, and Jaina sat up. She looked into Jag's eyes for a moment, piercing green, and cataloged the faintly amused tilt of his lips, the affection and arousal and, yes, concern there; then she put a hand to his face and traced his scar. Jag's eyes half-closed and he turned his head into her hand.

Jaina wasn't entirely sure what to do with the feelings she was having, a choking affection that threatened to make her say things she shouldn't, so instead she turned around and knelt on the bed, her hips in the air and her face against the sheets.

"Oh, I see," Jag said.

"You know I like it like this," Jaina said.

"You do, don't you?" A contemplative pause. Then Jag shifted on the bed and knelt behind her, his hands running up her thighs and spreading apart her buttocks and cunt. She could feel herself blushing and buried her head into the pillow so he wouldn't see, but he did.

"You're blushing," he teased, and then startled her by spanking her again.

"Jag!"

"You want this?"

He was stroking his cock, bracing one hand on her back; then his cock was at her entrance before he slid it tauntingly down her cunt, getting it nice and slick.

"Yeah," Jaina said into the pillow. "I want it."

Jag nudged her legs a little further apart with his knee, and pressed his cock against her.

"You're sure?"

"Oh, for kriff's sake," she said irritably, raising her head. "Jag – "

He was grinning at her, the smile he reserved just for Jaina.

"I know you do," he said, a little cocky, and Jaina opened her mouth to retort –

Then he thrust into her, not gently at all, and a cry came out of Jaina's mouth instead as he buried himself completely inside her.

He waited a few seconds for her to adjust, then pulled out and slammed back into her again, and again. Jaina dug her fingers into the sheets and panted; Jag took her seriously when she said he wouldn't break her.

"Just like that," she hissed. "Keep going, just like that – "

And Jag did.

The rhythm was merciless, the sensation all-consuming, and it was exactly what Jaina wanted. He fucked her so hard her teeth clacked together, so hard she couldn't even think clearly – hazy thoughts drifted by, but she was focused on _feeling_ , on Jag's fingers digging into her hips, his voice panting filthy things that she never in a million years would've guessed he'd say, on the growing tension between her legs and the shuddering pleasure rolling up her spine.

Her climax was ripped from her; she had no control over her body or what it was feeling even as she cried out. Jaina's knees turned to water and she fell flat onto the bed. Jag bore her down, only pausing for a moment to adjust, covering her body with his, his fingers wrapped around her wrists, pinning her down as he proceeded to pound her through the mattress.

A couple toe-curling orgasms later, she felt Jag tense above her, his rhythm growing erratic, until he groaned and shuddered and clutched her tight.

He whispered her name when he came, two syllables torn from his lips, and bit her shoulder hard. _That_ would leave a mark.

Jaina loved it.

When he finally sat up, Jaina found she was unable to do the same. A lassitude she'd never felt had taken hold of her limbs, and she wanted to do nothing so much as luxuriate in her body's pleasurable aches and curl up in Jag's lap for the rest of the day.

But they didn't have the time to do that. It was a miracle they even had time for _this_.

Jaina stretched as Jag flopped onto the bed beside her. She really did ache, a satisfying throbbing, like they'd had a really good sparring session.

"Well," Jag said. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Jaina prompted when he didn't continue.

"Yeah," he agreed, and tugged her into his arms. Jaina let him do it, even though her responsibilities were beginning to buzz inside her brain like Ithorian hornets. "You liked it?"

"Jag." She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him flat. His eyebrows rose but he went down, letting Jaina straddle him. His come dripped out of Jaina onto his stomach; she wondered idly what he thought about that. She liked it when he came in her; it felt like she was being marked as his. Another desire she was a little uncomfortable with, but for now – "Want me to show you how much?"

His cock was already stirring. Was that typical, or was Jag especially virile? Jaina didn't know.

"Yes," he said, his hands drifting to her hips. "I do."

Jaina let the insistent buzzing drift away. Her responsibilities could wait an hour.

Just an hour more of rest. That's all she wanted. Then they would go back to their duties.

But for now…

Jaina kissed Jag slowly, luxuriantly, and thought, _For now, I'm happy._


End file.
